The Necklace
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: Friendship piece and re-write of the finale.


I was listening to the music from the finale and got this idea. It's not much, and not even that good, but -shrug-

No ship flaming please, this is just a friendship piece between the Gaang, nothing more. If you get more from it, then good for you.

Avatar still belongs to Bryke.  
Story and idea are mine.

* * *

No words were needed as Katara approached the still young Avatar. He stood outside the tea shop, alone and staring into the sunset of Ba Sing Se. It was a beautiful sight to behold, for sure, and the air escaped her lungs for a brief moment. Regaining herself, she continued on her path forward, stopping when she was next to Aang. The two looked at each other and Katara smiled, and then pulled him into a warm embrace. They had finally done it, the impossible. Aang had mastered all the elements in such a short time and was able to defeat the Fire Lord and bring in a new era of peace. Zuko had recently been crowned the new Fire Lord and was struggling to build the Fire Nation up again and create peace with the rest of the world. Katara knew he could do it, though; he and Aang both were so strong.

The sky was really so beautiful, and Katara was entranced by it. She had broken the hug and the two now stood side by side, looking out over the newly reconquered Ba Sing Se. "Katara?" Aang's soft voice broke into the young waterbender's thoughts and she looked at him, a smile still on her features. The young Avatar seemed very unsure of himself and was about to speak again when another voice cut through the air. "Katara! Aang! Are you guys coming?" It was Toph; she was standing in the doorway watching them. Katara tried to remember where it was they were going, but couldn't seem to place it.

Then suddenly it hit her, like a wave of water. They were attending a party at the Earth Kingdom Palace; to honor the reclaiming of the city, as well as the end of the war. They needed to go back to their home in the city and get ready. "We're coming!" She finally called out, which allowed Toph to nod and turn away, returning into the tea shop. Turning right back around to Aang, she put her hands on his upper arms, near his shoulders. "Aang, I am so very proud of you. You did the impossible, you mastered the elements and you defeated the Fire Lord. The world can finally be at peace after a long one hundred years." She quickly pulled him into another embrace.

Releasing the young Avatar, Katara turned and headed back into the tea shop. The water tribe girl was just about to the exit when she heard an unexpected voice. "Katara, wait." It was Zuko, and she looked back around at him, startled. Aang was passing her, and he clearly hadn't heard him and spoke to the waterbender as well. "Come on Katara, we don't want to be late!" He cried cheerfully. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled, "I'll catch up in a minute." Looking back at Zuko, she saw him motion for her to follow him. Shooting a curious look to Iroh to see if he knew what was up, but the older man only smiled to her. Making a face, Katara stopped when Zuko did.

His back was to her as he opened up a small chest and pulled something out. It was a small, oblong box. Clearly made of well polished wood, it was dark and glinted in the light of the shop. Finally turning around, Zuko held out the box, opening it in the process. The sight made Katara lose her breath for a few moments. All that escaped her lips was a small gasp. One hand rose up to her bare neck as she looked at the necklace in the box. She had lost her mother's necklace in the fight with Azula just the other day. And yet there it was, just as pretty as ever, yet something was different about it. Finally Zuko broke the silence, offering an explanation. "I know how much the necklace means to you. I found it where you chained up my sister. The… ribbon was badly damaged, and I couldn't find another blue one, I hope its okay."

Breathless still, the young waterbender lifted out her mother's necklace from the small box. Closing the box and putting it down, Zuko gently took it from her hands. "Let me help you with that." His voice was immeasurably soft. Katara released it to him and reached back, pulling her hair out of the way to allow him to fasten the necklace. He moved around in front of her again and smiled. Katara touched the necklace and looked down, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't know how I can thank you, Zuko; I thought I'd lost it forever." Looking up at him, she wiped the tear away and then hugged him. Once they broke the embrace, all the newly crowned Fire Lord could think to do was smile.

It was Aang who broke the silence, though, calling out from outside the shop. "Come on Katara, Sokka's getting impatient." Following the words, an inaudible argument broke out as Sokka clearly protested to the statement. Katara laughed, "I'll see you soon?" He nodded and she turned and left, trotting out of the shop and climbing up on Appa. It was Suki who noticed the necklace first and smiled at Katara, but didn't say a word. Then Sokka saw this and immediately noticed. "You got mom's necklace back! How did you find it?! Wait… why's it red?" Everyone's head snapped around to the young waterbender, even Toph's, who was usually the uninterested one for one reason or another. Katara flushed and only managed to say one word, "Zuko."


End file.
